How to Make your OC work in the GX world
by Siren's Bell
Summary: So you've got an original character you want to use? Well come on in and let me help you!


Hello there ya noob...I mean you aspiring fic writer. So you've stumbled across the grand fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and decided you just have to add your mary sue...I mean original character in with the hordes of other excellent characters in the section on Fanfiction (dot) net. Well you've come to the right place. Here you can get some pointers on how to make your mary sue...I mean original character work in the fan fic universe.

**Your Character**

You know what; those stupid canon characters are stupid. Your sparkly poo characters are so much better. That's what the readers want! So let's put em in a fic. Make sure that he/she is the focus of the story. Supporting roles suck after all. And don't forget: leave out the flaws. They are so overrated anyway. So how to make your awesome character even more awesome? Let's see…throw in some changing eye color, natural blue and purple highlights, the ability to attract all the male characters in the fandom, Yugi's genetics, a slifer/Osiris red dorm room, and some big boobs. Mix it all up in a big bowl. Then put it in the oven to bake. 10 to 15 seconds later, you have a steaming plate of awesome character. Now she needs a name. Who needs GOOD names? Let's go with something exotic. Like Sherrie, Rayne, Nami, Tessa, Josephine, Tiara, or Melody. To make it really good, name your character all of those names. After all GOOD names suck.

Now that you have an awesome character, you need to spend the whole first chapter discussing how beautiful, awesome, wonderful, amazing, and utterly perfect she is. Oh what the heck. Let's go with two chapters.

Now you should be warned. Some people do not like this. They'll call your character a "Mary Sue". But what do they know. They only watch the show and care about how fan fics are written. But if they REALLY watched the show, they'd know that Asuka/Alexis is the biggest mary sue ever. So she should be killed in your fic. Drop a train on her. Now let's move on.

**The Canons**

We've already established that the canons are stupid. But they **are** in the show so let's put them in the fic. But who wants to read about how they act in the show? Nobody does that's who! So let's make Crowler/Chronos a mad rapist/cross dressing whore. It's just so much more fun that way. And he's secretly a woman too! Chazz/Manjoume is emo ALL THE TIME. You must never write Chazz/Manjoume as having a personality. It's just wrong, ummkay pumpkin.

**Grammar/Writing**

Grammar? Forget about it.

Spell Check? Who needs it?

Paragraphs? Are so last year.

Punctuation? No one needs punctuation.

Just make it a big illegible mess. That's exactly what the readers want. Forget detail. No one cares about the scenery, character feelings, or anything else. The readers just want to read the characters dialogue. All the time.

**Plots**

So you need an idea? Here are a few gems:

Chazz/Manjoume commits suicide cause they can't have your mary sue...original character.

Jaden/Juudai is going to marry your sue...character.

Crowler/Chronos is a woman who is out to kill, maim, and/or, rape Jaden/Juudai

Asuka/Alexis gets a train dropped on her head cause she isn't as beautiful as yours.

**Now what to do about those pesky flamers**

So you've got such an awesome story with an awesome plot and even more awesome mary sue...original character but then along comes this smart guy who tells you: your character is a "Mary Sue", you have no plot, girls cannot be in Slifer/Osiris red (gasp), and your grammar skills are lacking. Well what do? I'll tell you what to do. First you need to hunt down every story they have ever written (even if it isn't in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX fandom) and review it. Tell them to 1) Shut up 2) You're between the ages of 11 and 13. 3) They don't know what they are talking about.

Caps locks and swearing makes you look smarter really. I mean who can resist this?

OMG U R SUCH A BITCH. U SHOULD DIE AND GO TO HELL! BECAUSE I AM NOT A 13-YEAR-OLD BRAT WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT. DIE ALEXIS!1 I WATCH THE FREAKIN DUB.

Make sure when you retaliate, you use lots of chat speak cause that's where it's at.

Oh and in your summary make sure you put "No flames plz". That's like the author's flamers repellent.

But when people do flame, be sure to post it on your profile page so you can scream at them in your all caps smarty pants goodness.

**Excellent, now about those reviews!**

Good Review: "OMG this is so gewd! PLZ writ more!"

Bad Review/Flame: You kept the canons in character, which is a plus. But please check your grammar and you have a few spelling mistakes. Make sure you proofread before you post your story. Other than that, good job.

Good Review: Keep writing. I luv this.

Bad review/Flame: As far as writing goes, you really do have talent. But it appears you have a bit of trouble with grammar and spelling. If you are no good at proofreading, I suggest getting a beta reader.

Do you see the difference? Who needs those long reviews that explain that you have talent but check your grammar (which you so do not need!) when you can get those one-liners that give your confidence a shot in the right direction?

That concludes my tutorial. So get out there with your oc and make some great fan fiction.

**About The Author:**

Hi everyone! The name's Siren's Bell. And while I do not write YGO GX fan fiction, I do read it. I enjoy the dubbed as well as the original version of the show. But once I began reading the fan fics riddled with mary sues and bad grammer, I was reduced to hysterics. Then I got this wonderful idea to create this amazing tutorial. Oh and please note that I have nothing against original characters. I make them myself. I just do not like mary sues. But then again, who does?

Now to all who will probably flame me: I really could careless. Really. You're the reason I wrote this satire/tutorial. Report me to Fanfiction (dot) net. Once again, I do not care. If they delete it, I'll just repost it.

I've said my bit…

Well not really. I want all Suethors to know: You have the right to write your crappy fan fic with your even crappier mary sue. And you also have the right to post it on the internet. But once you do, you've given me the right to make fun of it and you.

NOW, I've said my bit.


End file.
